Piratas vs otakus
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: una obra que puede mostrar a Jack Sparrow vs Luffy, y una burla a las organización de Millenium e Iscarioque, con algo de humor y aventura, también un poco de romance


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

Piratas versus otakus

El anime esta invadiendo muchas partes del mundo, sus fanáticos o sea los otakus dicen que van a dominar el mundo.

Pero, hay unos personajes que dicen estar pasados de moda: los piratas. Yo los considero superiores, pero también algunas parejas favoritas del anime, por ejemplo, Alucard e Integra.

Estos personajes, viven el mar, embarcados y listos para robar otros barcos y hasta ciudades costeras, hubo capitanes que fueron famosos como Barbanegra, Morgan, Nau, etc.

Un día, todos esos fanáticos de la cultura japonesa, se multiplicaban, se disfrazaban de distintos personajes y actúan cambiando de humor.

En un centro de convención de este genero, hable mal de Yukari Toshimichi por hacer dibujos que me disgustaban, es decir Integra con Victoria y el joven Alucard con Girlycard.

También dije que estaba en contra el yuri, el yaoi, el adulterio y algunas cosas más de varios fan arts, por esto me echaron del lugar, lo que dije también que la pareja AXI es más la mejor de todos.

Caminando cabizbajo, vi un barco pirata con velas en la calle. Me atreví a subir y eran personas vestidas de piratas, estaban Ed, Edd y Eddy, un grandote, el contramaestre con ojo parchado, y diez más. Su capitán tenía parche y garfio, pero de verdad los tenía.

Eran unos verdaderos fanáticos, se preparaban para enfrentarse a cualquier tribu urbana y humillarlos, para estar con ellos, me vestí como el famoso capitán Jack Sparrow, tenían perros como Blue y su pandilla, y salimos a atacar.

Pasamos por muchas cosas, como sabotear partidos políticos como el de La coalición cívica y el de Campo abierto. Pasamos y destruimos sus limosinas.

Nuestro barco tenia ruedas y era impulsado por las velas que tenían los mástiles, pero necesitaba aire puro.

Llegando al campo, fuimos por la carretera, para atacar algunos vehículos, mientras cantábamos canciones de piratas como _Los piratas de Penzance_ y _HMS Pinafore_.

Estando en la carretera, vimos un ómnibus de egresados de Bariloche, nos preparamos para atacar, los egresados eran tan inocentes que nos saludaban, disparamos uno de nuestros cañones, nos acercamos y pasamos al abordaje.

No tuvieron tiempo de resistirse, de verdad que tenían armas blancas y de fuego, lo que causo temor en los pasajeros.

Mientras que comenzamos a saquear, ya era hora de dispararle a alguien, le dispare a uno cerca suyo y por el susto se orino encima, me dieron palmadas, a las adolescentes las dejaron en ropa intima y a los varones los obligaron a vestirse de chicas.

Los abandonamos en el medio de la ruta, luego de robar, herramientas, comida, y hasta ropa; lanzamos el micro por una colina y se destruyo. Nosotros continuamos con nuestras fechorías.

El capitán, el contramaestre, Ed, Edd, Eddy y yo tomábamos tragos de cerveza y otras bebidas alcohólicas mientras nos reíamos a carcajadas.

Entre nosotros estaban dos malandrines llamados Pintel y Ragetti, fuimos a descansar en un lugar donde no nos veían, en un estacionamiento donde se carga gasolina, compramos comida y bebidas.

Para mi este oficio daba mas libertad que cualquier cosa, mientras ellos cantaban para animarme y para no depender de nadie, ni siquiera del anime.

Pero entre los otakus, había una traidora, acusada de enviar secretos de los fanarts, haciendo los hazme reír de la Internet en los videos, ella se iba a unir a nosotros, porque los fanáticos de los dibujos orientales actuaban como raros. Su nombre era Soga.

Cuando la abandonaron, le quitaron sus vestimentas, la encontramos desnuda, le dimos ropa y nos contó de los enfermos del anime. Ella se fijo en mí.

Lo más original de Hellsing pues era la pareja AXI, porque lo demás sea adultero u homosexual me incomoda por que se pierde la perspectiva en los personajes, encima era dibujado por fanarts, que resultan ser unos libertinos degenerados.

Pero lo de los piratas, que éramos nosotros, ya tenían descontento. Los otakus nos buscaban, porque nosotros los discriminábamos por decirles locos.

Asi que mandaron a fanáticos de _Una pieza_, que era anime de piratas, los llamaron para que nos haga frente, ellos trajeron a personajes como refuerzos, su capitán era Luffy, e iban embarcados en una carabela a igual que nosotros.

Cuando estábamos en medio de una carretera, ellos se acercaban de lejos, sospechando de ellos, preparamos nuestras armas para enfrentarlos.

Nos estábamos preparando, algunos como los Eds, Soga y yo nos vestimos como Alucard, Integra, Seras, Walter y Bernadotte, para que se acerquen, mientras que estábamos en la misma posición, abrimos fuego. Ninguno sospecho nada de nada.

Nuestros pequeños cañones dispararon contra la carabela, ellos tiraban cosas, pero las pequeñas balas hacían unos daños, nos quitamos los disfraces, disparábamos con pistolas y trabucos, ellos con pistolas de mentira, hasta que pasamos al abordaje.

Nos lanzamos contra ellos, Pintel y Ragetti peleaban con sartenes golpeando a los otakus, lo mismo que los Eds que disparaban con pistolas de agua que mojaban a los otros, yo derrote a los disfrazados de Alucard y Anderson, Soga les pego duro a las de Heikel, Yumiko, Zorin, Rip, Integra y Seras, a las ultimas les tiro los dientes

Blue y los perros mordían a los que estaban vestidos de _Una pieza_, el capitán y el contramaestre luchaban contra Enrico, el Mayor y el doctor, el grandote noqueo a los tres; Eddy lanzaba huevos, pintura, frutas podridas y bolitas de acero para que se caigan, Ed venció al de Walter lanzándole cuchillas y quedo clavado en la pared, Doble d se enfrentaba a Hands el capitán, Pintel y Ragetti dispararon el canon y la verga se le cayo encima al nazi.

El capitán se enfrentaba a uno vestido de Baggy el payaso, el contramaestre esquivo un salto de Schondinger y le pego con su sable.

Yo me enfrentaba a otros vestidos de los malos de Hellsing que eran nazis, les daba su merecido, hasta que apareció Luffy y sus amigos, ahí me enfrente contra ellos.

El capitán se enfrentaba ferozmente al payaso, pero era difícil controlarlo porque se desarmaba, esos otakus eran muy buenos de pelear, aunque sus armas eran de mentira, los demás estaban siendo vencidos, Soga tiro por la borda a las mujeres noqueadas.

Finalmente, el lo controla y le da una patada que lo saca del barco, Soga y yo derrotamos a los demás, le dio una patada a Nami y como todo era falso de Luffy, lo lanzo por la catapulta y lo mando a otro lado.

Mientras que abandonamos la carabela enemiga, se va a un risco, que se rompe y manda a los otakus a un bosque, donde quedan desnudos y con hojas, quedan atrapados en lianas como bailarinas de hula-hula. La victoria es nuestra.

Asi fue como esos piratas dieron fin a una de las proezas, yo decidí quedarme con Soga, la bese y me convertí en escritor.

Ed, Edd, Eddy, Pintel, Ragetti, Blue, su pandilla, el grandote, el contramaestre y el capitán siguieron sus aventuras contra las tribus urbanas, esos tipos de humanos que son unos idiotas, hasta plagiaron y mejoraron las imágenes de Alucard e Integra hechas por Yukari y otros. Junto a Soga vivo feliz, escribiendo libros de piratas.

Fin


End file.
